Child Of The Moon
by DarknessBeforeTheLight
Summary: Enjoy the canceled crappyness that was my first fan fiction! This is a partial story of my First ever OC Johanna Jones who was a daughter of Artemis (spoiler alert that won't ever happen now: she actually was a Demi Titan child of the moon Titan) and her prophacy that she had to go to roam and battle the witch under the dome (underground) with a child of hades and a child of Zeus.
1. Chapter 1

Child Of The Moon Ch.1

Everybody hates me or is scared of me. Ever since I was claimed, they would run and hide or shoot murderous looks at me. Everybody does this but my five friends, but I'm used to it now. I have learned to cope with it. Wait a sec... first I should tell you how I even got to Camp!

I was dreaming about what my dad always told me- you came from moonlight, a baby girl for me to love. I never believed his silly story. I mean a baby appearing in a ray of moonlight?! Who would believe that!

When I woke, though, I couldn't recognize where I was, before I remembered I was in my Portland Oregon home in my bed under the covers with a book against my face. (I always had a bad habit of reading under the covers- I just loved books.) I pushed my covers off and groaned.

I woke up early up early on a weekend! I hate it when I do that! I thought, frustrated.

So I did what I always did when I wake up early- I took a shower, got dressed, blow dried my hair, and went to my kitchen to made myself some tea.

I have always had supper good senses, so I heard my dad in his kitchen right below me. (Yes I did say his and my kitchens, because we each have separate kitchens, bathrooms, bedrooms living rooms, and studies.) I wondered what he was doing up this early when I heard voices coming from downstairs. One was my dad, but the other was a woman's I didn't recognize.

"Clare what are you doing here!" My dad said in a hushed tone. "She could wake up any minute!"

"Daniel, I just wanted to ask if we are still on for tonight?" Clare asked innocently "Besides she won't wake up- she's in her room sound asleep, isn't she?"

"Well..." My dad sounded hesitant.

"Common! It'll be fine Daniel!" Clare pleaded.

"Fine. We will talk but we have to be quiet," my dad sighed.

"Yay!" Clare cheered.

"SHHHH!"

"Oh sorry," Claire whispered. "Yay."

"Anyways- what did you want," my dad asked in a hushed tone

"I just came to ask if you were still coming on our date tonight," she asked with a casual tone.

Date? Since when was my dad dating! Why didn't he tell me? Does he think I wouldn't like his girlfriend? Or does he think I would embarrass him like before? But before I could speculate more I had to listen to what my dad was saying.

"Yes... Yes I will." My dad sounded hesitant but was more sure with the second yes, "and I will tell her about us, too. We can't have her finding out without me being the one telling her."

"YAY!" she shouted

"QUIET!" My Dad hissed.

"Sorry," Clare said, obviously too lost in thought about their date to care about being quiet. "Okay, so I'll call the restaurant and reserve us a table, and you will tell Johannah about us."

I listened holding my breath, I did not want to have the awkward conversation with him that I was spying on them and knew all about it.

"Yes, I will, sweety. Now don't worry." My dad sounded exasperated

"Its not us I'm worried about- it's you. You've been out of it the past few days and I'm worried," she fretted

"Relax. I will be there and I will tell her," my dad promised.

"Okay Honey. Well I should go and you should relax. It's not the end of the world," she kidded but just then my tea maker dinged. I cursed in ancient Greek, but I didn't have time to wonder how I knew what it meant or how I knew it was ancient Greek because I could hear my dad coming up the stairs.

I hurriedly grabbed my iPod, put on my sound-proof headphones, and pretended to be blasting my favorite classic rock hits just in time before my dad opened the door.

My dad was a well built in the I-do-triathlon, but a hunt-too sort of way. He was wearing his camo PJ's and his hair was rumpled- like when you sleep on one side of your head so only half of it sticks straight up into the air like he put it on a board and used hair spray to stick half of it straight up and keep the rest perfect in his "I'm a cool guy" sort of way.

"Hi Joey, what's up with my little girl," my dad asked in the light toned voice he used with me when I was a kid.

I held up one finger pretended to pause my music and took my headphones off. "Not much, Dadster," I said the same way I always did like there was nothing up, thanking my school silently for acting classes.

"Well... I just came in here to talk to you for a second," he said like he was afraid of telling me something which obviously he was and I even knew what that was but I kept my cool.

"Shoot," I said like I couldn't see he was scared.

"Well, um. How do I say this...? I have been dating someone for the past month... and she really wants to meet you sometime... Ugh I have no way to say this without it sounding stupid... Um..."

"Dad stop," I said in a tone that said it's alright. "I get what your saying and I am really happy for you, but just answer me this before I go all I will be nice to her and not try to break you up. Do you love her." I had said this with a tone that said you-better-be-serious-or-your-

second-degree-black-belt-daughter-will-flip-you-over-her-shoulder.

"Yes." My dad finally sounded confident like he ruled the world, like he did when I was little and I went with him on "take your child to work" day.

"Then I will meet her before I judge her," I said knowing that I would like her.

Because if my dad could sound that confident about loving her, she was a keeper. I just hoped that I wouldn't ruin it like I ruined everything else.

"Thank you Joey," he said and at that moment he looked like a tired forty-five year old man and not the guy who acted like he was thirty-five when ever he could. "I love you, and Clare will be around here at about eight-ish so please be in nice clothes by then," he said, looking pointedly at my sharpie designed genes

"Relax Daddy-o. I will," I said with a playful smile as my dad went back downstairs to his house- leaving me in my little apartment alone and feeling happier than ever.

By seven o'clock I was dancing around my room with excitement, getting my clothes ready for meeting Clare.

My dad had helped me look through my closet earlier and decided that my clothes were a little old, finally deciding to give me money to go shopping downtown. I called my BFFs Haily, Emma, Moe Moe, and Johnie, and told them all to meet me at Lloyd center to get me some new clothes, because I often have trouble picking out clothes on my own.

We had so much fun laughing, joking, and trying on clothes we lost track of time and it was almost six o'clock by the time we were done. I had picked out a nice new pair of skinny jeans, a pair of black high heel sneakers, a TARDIS blue short sleeve shirt, and a black leather jacket. After I talked with Clare I planned to go to the movies with the group of friends. Looking in the mirror I now saw a five-foot-six, forteen year-old girl, with auburn hair and silver eyes like rays from the moon.

But what I saw, that I didn't want see as well, were all the other years that were cooped up inside of me- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, and 13 are all still there, all still trying to speak. The 4 year-old, is saying "no he is my daddy. She can't have him."

The 6 year-old says the same thing.

But what worries me is what the forteen-year-old is saying, "You are going to screw this up exactly like all the other times."

What's really worrying is the fact that I believe the fourteen year-old me. What makes it worse is that I didn't even know how right I was…


	2. Chapter 2

Child Of The Moon Ch.2

Half an hour till she comes! She will stay fifteen minutes then they will go on there date at Mic minimums, and I will meat Emma to go to the movies. So I decided with half an hour left why not play 'my fave video game?' So I logged onto the server and started battling aliens that are trying to control the world. This game is the only thing that can calm my ADHD so I end up playing it a lot. After twenty minutes of playing I heard the doorbell! I rushed down stairs to see a beautiful woman warring a short black dress. She had brown hair, big blue eyes, big red lips and not a single blemish. We'll lets just say she was gorgeous!

"Hello," Clare said with a beautiful voice, "what a lovely young lady!"

"Why thank you!" I said trying my best to act adult.

We talked for about ten minutes until an alarm went off and Clare pulled out her IPhone 5s and silenced the alarm.

"Ok sweetie we should probably get going." She said in a voice that I could tell she didn't want to go and leave me here alone.

"Ok Clare," my dad said in a happy tone "Johanna remember when you are at the movies with Emma to keep your pepper spray handy!"

"Ok dad love you have a nice date!"

After they left I put on my converse and grabbed all I would kneed to go to down town Portland.

"Pepper spray, check, cell phone, check, money, check" looks like I have everything!

I texted Emma to meat me I front of the theater then ran out of the house and down the street to the bus station, and sat down on the bench to wait for the bus. The bus showed up within twenty seconds of me siting down. I got on the bus and showed the driver my Tri-met transit pass and sat at the very back of the bus. The bus driver announced that there are no more stops between here and ware I wanted to be ( which is a max stop) during the ride I did another thing that helps my ADHD, listening to music and counting bumper stickers supporting sports teams. I saw some that say GO DUCKS!, GO BEAVS!, and Keep PORTLAND PURPLE! (For the Portland Pilots) it took fifteen minutes (and 102 bumper stickers) to get to the max stop. I got off the bus and parked myself on a bench to wait. The arrival board said next train in five minutes! Five minutes for a girl with ADHD is like years! So I got out my IPhone 5 and started playing the pocket version of the video game from before, and in no time the train pulled up. I sat in the very middle and waited for my stop still playing the video game. Once my stop came I got off and walked down the block to the theater. Emma waved to me over the crowed and I pushed my way to her.

"Hay!" Emma said in her signature fashion

"Sup?" I replied

"Not much, what movie do you want to watch?"

"How about Despicable Me 2?" I said 'cuz we both haven't seen it.

"Sure! I'll buy the tickets and you get the candy!" Seeing as we booth like lived on candy how could I refuse? So I went inside and got four bags of m&m's and a thing of popcorn and met Emma at the door. Right then is when I heard a loud crash and something that sounded like claws scraping the pavement and a lot of people screaming.

"What's happening!" I shouted over the screaming as we ran out of the building, when I saw what they where screaming about I dropped the popcorn which is kind of a waste but if you saw what I saw right then you would have dropped the popcorn too.

"Hydra." Emma said in aw. My jaw dropped it was an eight headed monster as big as a monster truck (which makes science if you think about it...

I pulled on my messenger bag and grabbed my pepper spray thinking wow I'm useless in this situation. What would pepper spray do in this situation!? I felt way unprepared. I wish I had a sword. Emma pulled out her taser which I'm wondering why a sixteen year old has a taser, but she pulls the safety off and it turns into a silver bow and quiver.

"Ok you go right I go left" she said in a voice that sounded like she dealt with stuff like this every day

"WHAT?!" I screamed, " what do you mean! I can't fight that thing! All I have is pepper spray! What do I do?"

"Spray it's eyes" she said like its obvious.

I looked at the monster and wondered how the hell am is opposed to get to the eyes when she handed me a knife.

"Here take this and annoy it." She said like she would take down the hydra herself. 'Ok Johanna you can do this, it's just a giant Dino nothing scary'

"Hay! Overgrown lizard!" I shouted the Hydra looked in my direction "Ya I'm talking to you! You bad breath ugly Dinosaur!" I could tell me calling him a Dino hit him hard because right then he roared and charged at me with a murderous look in his eyes. I screamed, yes I know that was extremely girly of me, but if a monster truck sized monster with eight heads was charging at you, you would have screamed too. Just when I thought I would be a chew toy for those eight heads an arrow pierced the monster between each of its eyes. Unfortunately that didn't work. The heads disintegrated but two more grew back. Why can't it just drop dead!

"Um how about we cut its legs off?" I said hopping that they wouldn't grow back too.

"Good thinking! Here's a sword!" She tossed me a small ring with a jewel that looked like it had moonlight in it. "To make it a sword kiss the stone!" She said yelling over the chaos.

"Um ok?" I kissed the stone and a long silver sword morphed out of the silver ring. "Wow" I murmured the sword was silver like moonlight and the little jewels from the ring where on the simple grip it was simple Greek style but beutiful.

"I'll get left you get right." She said with an unmistakable tone of command. I followed her lead and the whole world slowed down around me, I could anticipate the Hydras moves and dodge heads. I cut the first leg off, the scene red part turned to dust while the monster teetered, off balance from only havering one leg when the other leg was cut off by Emma. Finally the monster disintegrated leaving me bloody and sweaty, of corse if my girly scream wasn't enough I collapsed onto the pavement. Emma rushed over to me giving me a little gold square that tasted like my aunts famous quadruple chocolate brownies. Emma had a worried look in her eyes and she picked me up and put the sword in ring form and slipped it on my finger. Then I blacked out.

I dreamed I was watching that ridiculous story my dad told me about how he found me coming down in a ray of moonlight I had always thought it was ridiculous but in this dream it seemed so real like it actually happened. With the events from today I don't know what to believe.

"Yes I know you never beloved him but it is true." I heard a woman's voice behind me, I turned around and stumbled backward, the woman looked so much like me it was scary, the only difference was she looked like she was in her thirties and I looked fourteen.

"Wow... W-who are you?" I stammered

"I am Artemis goddess of the moon, the hunt and preservation, and your 'mother'" she made quotation marks with her hands when she said mother.

"What do you mean 'mother'?" I said completely baffled

"We'll I created you out of pure moonlight, so technically I'm your mother even though I did not give birth to you."

"Um..." My head was swimming with questions but she spoke first

"Would you rather be immortal huntress taking orders from me and swarming you will never date, or become a mortal worrier and be able to date?" She said it like it was the most serious decision of all time, we'll I didn't know what to say. Do I want to never date anybody or do I want to find true love? We'll the choice is clear.

"Hero, I choose hero because I want to see what true love is."

"Very we'll. I shall tell Emma to take you to camp half blood."

"Will I ever see you again?" I cried before I could wake up

"We will see." She replied and I woke up.

I was in a new place, the room was painted beige and it had a wooden door and a window with green curtains on it. Ok I'll get right to the point I panicked it was December and it was seventy five degrees and sunny. She must have heard my panicking because Emma rushed in and gave me a hug murmuring your alive over and over. I was about to ask ware we where when a man in a wheel chair rolled in and even though it was seventy five degrees he had a blanket on his lap. He must have seen my confused expression because he right away started explaining.

"Welcome Johanna, to Camp Half-Blood! How are you?" He said.

"We'll a little sore and freaked out, and wondering how my mom can be a goddess and me being born from moonlight and ware I am." I got right to my point not wanting to take any lies from this guy.

"As I said you are at Camp Half-Blood and we will explain to you a little more after dinner if you are up to having the best food you have ever had." Just then my stomach growled loudly and I couldn't help from grinning.

"Bring it on!" With a huge grin on my face Emma helped me out of bead and we headed to a large place with food and people and tables, I had just got here and I could already tell I would love it.


	3. Chapter 3

Child Of The Moon Ch.3

Camp

"Wow!" was all I could say. That's how wonderful the pavilion was. There where long tables with flags stating a Greek god or goddess on them. The man in the when chair said he would be right back in a more 'comfortable' form which I assumed was a four wheeling wheel chair but to my surprise when he came back from the waist up he was wearing Greek battle armor, but from the waist down he was a white stallion! Emma pushed on the bottom of my jaw which I just then noticed was hanging open.

The man (or is it horse dude) obviously noticing my confusion introduced himself. "I am Chiron trainer of heroes for so many years I lost count."

Of corse I just had to go and say something stupid, "you are a horse dude!"

Chiron laughed obviously used to my reaction."And you are a very powerful demigod!" He replied and laughed "I believe even though it is against camp regulations, should sit with Emma she is very helpful in these situations as our ambassador to the hunters, and after diner and campfire I wish to talk to you."

"Ok" I said stupidly, and went with Emma to a table with a flag that said Artemis on it. Soon more campers filed in, looking curiously at Emma and I and some kids most likely from the Aphrodite cabin gave Emma dirty looks. (Which I think is about the whole not dating thing.) Once everybody was there Chiron slammed his hoof (foot?) three times on the granite and began with announcements.

"...capture the flag on Friday..." That got a lot of cheers, "...and finally we have a new CAMPER" he put emphasis on camper "her name is Johanna Jones and she is currently unclaimed, we hope to see her claimed by the end of campfire this evening or at most the end of capture the flag tomorrow!" He boomed everybody clapped obviously happy I wasn't a hunter (I had a feeling they didn't get along). "Now eat!" and with that a bunch of plant people started giving all of us empty cups and plates and just when I was wishing for my dads home hade grilled ham and cheese sandwiches one appeared on my plate and I know it was his because it was cut into a heart like he always dose for me.

"Wha..." I stared with astonishment at my plate.

"Oh ya, the food and drink magically appears in your cup and on your plate you get what eve want!" She said like it was the most normal thing ever!

"Um I want Barks root beer." I said and my glass filled with the dark liquid, I took a sip and made a face, "caffeinated not diet!" I complained and my glass magically emptied and refilled with a new dark liquid. I took a sip, "that's better!" Emma stifled a laugh she knew me so we'll but how much do I know about her? Was she actually my friend?

"Ok I know what you might be thinking, that I was never your friend, but that's wrong. I was your friend the hole time, and we'll I became a hunter after I met you, that's why I'm usually away, it's not just I live on the other side of Portland and that I have gymnastics, it's that I went with Artemis and her hunters on missions, I have only been a hunter for a year ever since I moved from the house next to you to across town. And I got my most favorite assignment, keeping an eye on you! So ya now I'm immortal, but I have a friend outside of the hunters!" I didn't kin what to say, she is actually my friend, but I kind of expected that because we have been friends since I was in pre-k and she was in first grade.

"Ok so what's all this about?" I tried saying through a mouth full of grilled ham and cheese sandwich but it came out like this 'ohay, go fuats agl, with abouth?' And she laughed, and not the type where it's an older kid making fun of you, but a old friend who knows how to translate through food.

"This is camp half blood, it's in the Long Island sound-"

"Wait! We where in Portland!how can we get across the country in so little time!" I panicked, how could I have been out for so long!

"Oh don't worry, you where only out for an hour, we used moon travel to get here. Oh wait I should probably tell you about moon traveling, it can only be done if you are in the light of the moon or have a moon ring, which you now have." She explained.

"Ok... So what all dose this ring do?" I asked completely baffled about all of this.

"It dose a lot of things it will change into any weapon you want, let you moon travel, make you invisible, and a lot more." She said like it was the least ridiculous thing ever!

"So what, I just have to find out all the functions myself?" I wondered allowed.

"That's Artemis's orders. All who get a ring keep the ring and learn how to use themselves. It's the only way to learn how to take care of yourself." She sounded distant and distracted when I noticed a commotion just outside the pavilion. A fight.

"I'm going to stop this."I could see Chiron unable to get through to the fight and someone had to do something! Emma tried to stop me but she was too late, I ran through being fast and strong enough to get through the crowd of people shouting fight over and over, when I got to the middle of the crowd I couldn't believe wag I saw, I girl with jet black hair fighting a girl who I knew all too well. The girl who was fighting the girl with jet black hair was none other than one of my best friends from Portland. Johnie Daly was right in front of me surrounded by skeletons and a jet black sword in her hand. The person she was fighting was flying a foot off the ground with a spear that was sparking with electricity in her hand. The two at first glance looked like they would get along really well with each other. Johnie had blond hair with black streaks in it, wore all black had black lipstick on, had bright red fingernails, and black eyeshadow on. The other girl had black hair, a oriented camp shirt on, ripped skinny jeans, black combat boots and silver eyeshadow on. But if you looked closer you could see the fact that they where glaring at each other with such hatred that you could tell that if they had to choose between stoping a war and killing each other they would kill each other.

"STOP!" I shouted and everybody froze, I heard a few mumbling things like 'what dose she have to do with this?' And 'what is she thinking she will die for sure' but I didn't care, I marched up to Johnie and said "What the heck are you doing!" Johnie looked too surprised that I was here to keep the skeletons here and they crumbled into the ground, the other girl obviously as surprised as Johnie fell onto her but not concentrating enough to keep herself in the air. All Johnie could say was,

"She started it." Completely confused.

" I don't care if Abraham Lincoln started it! You shouldn't try and kill people! Even if you are trying to be all scary at school, no doing all this! I have been through too much today to listen to you bickering with ANOTHER person on your list of people you don't like! So either you two get along or so help me I will slam booth your heads together!" I just had to get that out there, I can put up with her bickering with everybody at school, because they are idiots, but ruining my first night at this place was going too far, and I couldn't let them skewer each other either!

"Wait. You know each other?" Spoke up the girl with black hair.

"Yes we do this happens to be one of my best friends from my home city, and who are you?" I said with a tone of authority that I had no idea ware it came from. The girl straitened herself up obviously offended.

"I am Taylor Daughter of Zeus, and she is a daughter of Hades and she stole my sword!" She said with an English accent.

"I did not! Why would I want something as useless as celestial bronze! I have Stygian iron! I wouldn't take a celestial bronze sword if it was shaved down my trachea!" (Johnie is a science nerd trachea means the pipe that connects your mouth and nose to your lungs.) Lightning started flashing around Taylor. But before it could become a fight again I intervened.

"How about you search the cabins for it? To see who stole it unless someone wants to confess." I looked pointedly at all who came from the Hermes table. That's when something unexpected happened, Artemis appeared in the pavilion. Everybody gasped and kneeled except me, and I wouldn't kneel ever, because even though I could tell it was Artemis she looked twelve. I'm not kidding I know I said she looked thirty when I saw her last but now she looks twelve!

"Now, now no more kneeling." She said waving everybody back to there feet, "I just came by to see how Johanna was doing and to do this," and with a flick of her wrist, everybody was bathed in a silver light like boon beams, and staring over my head, and when I looked up I almost screamed. There was a moon and bow floating over my head, it looked like a flat holo graphical image, and well after that all people could do was stare at me, as Artemis sneaked away and disappeared into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Child Of The Moon Ch.4

Why Me?

After that awkward silence and a few bows and glares, Emma pulled me back to my seat and we finished our meal in silence. But I was too depressed to eat. How could she do that to me! She probably made me some new enemies too! Just then Johnie and Taylor came and sat down at our table. Thunder boomed but Taylor just rolled her eyes obviously not caring what Zeus thinks.

"We would just like to thank you for stoping our fight, somebody would have gotten hurt if you didn't stop us." She stated very confident in what she said. How dose she do that! Taylor glared pointedly at Johnie.

"Oh ya... We are sorry we pulled you into it too, fighting is usualy all we do, and well, we used to be best friends, I think our parents rivalry is effecting us, so sorry." I could tell Johnie was having trouble finding words that wouldn't Anger anyone, because that is kind of hard for her because she is not the person who usually is nice to people who aren't her friend.

"Well I also wanted to officially say welcome to camp and say I don't care who your parent is I can tell you are a good person." She said with complete enraging confidence.

"Thanks for that so far I only had one friend then I found out Johnie was a child of hades, and now you are nice to me. I really appreciate it Taylor."

"No prob, I am a good judge of character, and I can tell I can trust you." She said with a smile, "now I should get back to my table before my dad zaps me with lightning." She said and got up and went over to a table where a tall muscular boy with blonde hair and a cut on his lip was siting and started talking to him, and I could tell that what she was saying was going in one ear and out the other. Johnie got up and left to her table which had a pale boy with black hair and bags under his eyes, without a word. Which kind of hurt but I was used to it.

"Ok everybody! Now it's time to go and get ready for campfire! I hope you will all have lots of fun singing and laughing I want to be able to see that fire from the big house!" Chiron boomed, clearly he had enjoyed himself but you could also see the urgency in his eyes. Everybody started filing out of the pavilion when Chiron trotted over to me. "Johanna-" he started.

"Just call me Joe Chiron it's easier."

"Ok Joe, I would like to talk with you and Emma now, sadly you will miss campfire, but this is urgent." By the tone of his voice he was deadly serious.

"We will report to the big house in one minute Chiron." Emma said before I could say anything.

"Ok I'll meet you there." And with that he galloped away towards a big blue house. Emma turned to me and stared Into my eyes.

"We better hurry but before we go I want to say I'm proud of you, in my first battle I went into shock, but you stepped up and started fighting the hydra." She was dead serious.

"Thank you." I said giving her a hug. "We should get going, Chiron looked pretty spooked."

"Agreed." She said, and we headed of towards the big house.


	5. Chapter 5

Child Of The Moon Ch.5

There Will Be Death.

When we got to the big house, we walked right in and Chiron called us to the back of the house to a room filled with records, CDs, and posters. In the corner was a soft looking mat and next to that was a wheel chair with an empty box instead of a seat. In the corner closest to us was a desk with three computers, and five land line phones. In the center of the room was Chiron standing at full height thanks to a tall ceiling.

"Ah, Johanna," Chiron spoke over his music which was Mozart (I could tell because my dad is an astronomer, and listens to music like that even with my protests.) "I would like to ask you what you have been told about your heritage?" Just then Artemis walked into the room casually with a silver bow and a quiver slung over her shoulder.

"I hope I'm in the right place, but from what I can see I am, seeing as my daughter, my hunter, and a centaur are in the same room wondering how is it that Joey is here?" I flinched at the sound of a twelve year old who is my mother calling me what my dad always calls me."Ah, I can see that me being your mother and looking twelve unsettles you. I can see why, if my mother looked twelve I would be unsettled too, here cover your eyes for a sec." We closed our eyes, and a second later a thirty five year old woman who was beautiful enough to be Aphrodite. "Ok now question time!" She said in a singsong voice.

"Uh..." Chiron was at a loss for words, but I wasn't, I knew from my favorite class of all time (Greek mythology) that Artemis swore never to date and be a Virgin, forever, so I started with the obvious question.

"How can I be your daughter if you can't date?" I said blankly, I was as confused as everybody else.

"Let's start at the very beginning, a very good place to start." Really she quotes the Sound of Music? "14 years ago a prophecy was issued by my twin Apollo himself, this is what it said." Her eyes started glowing a silver light.

"Moonlight, a lone hunter, the under world, and lightning

Shall travel to Rome,

To save the world from the witch under the dome,

The world shall fall with her final breath,

No matter what there will be death."

The last part was what scared me most. There will be death!? No matter what?! Who will die? Me, Emma, or somebody else? Why was it so vague!

"Well I knew what to do, we all knew a powerful force was slowly waking in Rome, and this prophecy confirmed it. That's when I decided to creat you. I made you from moonlight with power from my own heart, creating you. I found a worthy person to care for you until you found your way here. It just so happens that one girl I recruited was your best friend and that made it even easier to keep an eye on you. And I gave you a choice, either become a hunter or a camper, and you made your choice, and I have a feeling you will stay a camper." She winked at me like she had been talking to Aphrodite, which was completely possible... "But the most important thing is what makes you the most dangerous godling ever. You have as much power as a minor goddess!" That scarred me even more than the no matter what there will be death. Me? Powerful? How could this be! Holy shoot (not actually what I was thinking)! All I was was a girl who is a runner, and a good fighter, what powers? Arghgjghgjgjyg! Why are Olympians so vague!

"Looks like we have a quest, I think we should train you first though. So in one month you will leave on your quest." Chiron broke the silence.

"Sounds like a plan, I would love to wait a month in a place where everybody hates me!..." I said with sarcasm, "it's not like I have a choice." I ended. I was fed up with immortals deciding my fate.

"Ok now I think it's time for you to head to your cabin, we have sent over some cloths and your schedule." Chiron spoke ignoring my sarcasm. Artemis left first and we followed, but Chiron called to me before I left behind Emma. "I'm sorry you had to do all of this." I could here all the sorrow in is voice and I wondered how many people he has seen go on quests and never came back, I saw the worry and age and instantly felt sorry for him. Until the world doesn't kneed heroes he will be immortal (I knew this from mythology class) and I wished I could help him but I knew I couldn't. All I could say was,

"I know, I trust you." Then I turned and left. It was late, how long had we been in there? On our way to our cabin me and Emma where silent. I guess we where wondering the same thing. Who will die? Was it me her the other two on the quest? Will we complete our quest? Just then there was a rustling coming from the bush. We both pulled out our weapons, but this time Emma made her ring into a bow. She pointed it at the bush.

"Who goes there!" She said with a tone of command. 'Remind me to never get on her bad side' I thought. Just then a the most handsome boy I had ever seen came out. He looked confused. "Janus! What are you doing here!" She hissed.

"Damn it! I was sleep walking again! Why did none of the people in my cabin do anything! Arg! Stupid big headed Athena kids!..." He went on ranting like this for a little bit, but I was fought on the last thing I heard. Stupid Athena kids? Is it just me or is that kind of redundant?

"Um... Janus... I think they knew you where sleep walking they just wanted leverage against you if they ever kneed something done." Emma tried being gentle but saying that just made him more angry.

"You know what you are going to help me pull a prank on them!" He declared. Emma and I exchanged glances, we both know that trying to get away with a prank on the children of the goddess of wisdom isn't a good idea. "Oh don't be such a pussy cat! There just my siblings who are like the smartest people in the world... Wait I see why you are skeptical, how about we meet tomorrow and ask the Stoll brothers for help?" We exchanged glances again. The Stoll brothers, he must be really pissed. I mean I have only been here for hours and I know the Stoll brothers where the master prankers, I mean they are headers of the Hermes cabin! The god of trixters! But there wan no arguing I could tell by Emma's face there was no backing out.

"Fine! We will help! But you must promise not to blame us when you are cought! And we will do as little ask needed! Swear on the river Styx!" I could hear panic in Emma's voice and could tell that she was not comfortable with this.

"I swear! Then it's settled! We shall meet tomorrow!" Janus declared, and he walked off towards the Athena cabin.

"What did we just do?" I asked Emma generally wondering what we got ourselves into.

"We signed our death warrants." She said with a tone of voice that was truthful.

"Might as well make the best of our remaining time at camp." I said trying to sound cheerful but I think I sounded dismal. Then we walked to our beautiful cabin that was glowing with power and we stepped in.


	6. Chapter 6

Child Of The Moon Ch.6

We Start a War

The next day was crazy. I woke up at five am to the sound of Emma in the bathroom. When she came out she was fully dressed in a tee shirt that said 'Join The Hunters, and Forget About Boy Trouble!' With a picture of the moon underneath, she wore blue skinny jeans, socks that had stars on them. She also had a silver towel wrapped around her head that looked to be woven from moonlight, which doesn't seem very absorbent.

"Good morning!" She said fully awake at five am. "How are you!"

"Good I guess, but I miss my old mini apartment and my usual routine." I said groggily. "I just wish I could have my own room and all again."

"Hm..." She got her I have an idea face. Oh no this can't be good. "Maybe you can!" I looked at her skeptically. She saw the look on my face and started to explain. "Ok so don't tell anyone I told you this, but the Hephaestus cabin has secret rooms built into there cabin making it bigger on the inside! Just like the TARDIS! Maybe if we ask Leo he will help us make our cabin like that!" She said with enthusiasm.

"Ok but before we go and ask him we should probably let him sleep and me take a shower." I had just noticed that I was still in the cloths I wore yesterday. "Oh and I will kneed cloths..." I started panicking I can't wear the same cloths everyday!

"Oh don't worry about cloths, our bathroom has a magical closet that makes all cloths you want. It will make anything!" Just then I noticed how beautiful our cabin was. It's walls looked like they where made of silver, there where twenty bunk-beds, each made from the same beautiful metal as the walls, the beds had blankets and pillows on it made from shimmering fabric that resembled moonlight. All the metal was carved with beautiful swirls and moons, but the ceiling was the most eye catching thing there. It was covered with twinkling stars. The stars where accurate too, I could see the Little Dipper, the Big Dipper, and a new constellation my dad discovered the year before last at work, that he called The Huntress. The Huntress was the most detailed constellation ever recorded, and my dad was rewarded with a plaque that had the constellation outlined and it said discoverer of The Huntress on it.

"Whoa..." Was all I could say.

"IKR! This place is amazing! But it isn't very homely. I think we should ask Leo as soon as we can." She was so excited. "Oh ya as soon as I'm done with the bathroom you can have it." She turned and when back into the bathroom. I heard a blow dryer click on, and Emma singing in her corny way which I have heard so many times.

"Ok I'm done now hurry and take your shower!"

"Ok thanks!" I ran into the bathroom it was stunning! It was as big as the room with our bunks and was decorated Greek style with white marble celeing floors and walls, there where coulombs made of moonlight and the bathtub was as big as a hot tub with the same bubbling too. I headed strait for the closet Emma mentioned which had a mantle door with the same decor as the other rooms walls. Next to the door was a keypad and you typed in what you wanted. This is what I typed in, Cropped black leather jacket, dark blue tank top, dark blue skinny jeans, a pair of underwear and a sports bra, black high heeled combat boots, and black hair ties. There was a soft noise like sand flowing from a bottle then the door unlocked and there where my cloths nicely folded with a note on them saying 'have a nice day from Hermes postal service' and a smily face drawn below with gold pen.

"Wow we get cloths from a god." I said and gathered up my cloths and walked over to a small shower cube that had a table beside it. I set my cloths on the far side of the table from the shower and grabbed two towels one for me and one for the floor I front of the shower for me to dry myself of wile standing on it so I don't slip on a wet floor. I started the shower and changed out of my rags and dumped my cloths and shoes into a bin that said waste where they where promptly incinerated. "So much for getting those fixed" I mumbled to myself. I checked the shower to see if it's warm enough and jumped in. I quadruple washed my hair with the little shampoos that where in the shower to get the Hydra dust out of my hair then washed myself with the bars of soap that where left in there with a plastic package that said 'from us to you Hermes Postal Service'

"Soap from a god too, wow we are lucky." I said sarcastically to myself completely irritated with gods right now. I finished my chowder got dried off and dressed and put my hair in a tight ponytail still wet. I walked out of the bathroom to find Emma siting playing angry birds on her iPhone. She looked up and smiled.

"You where in there for half an hour! What where you doing!" She kidded

"I wanted to get monster dust out of my hair, seeing as my hair had bad smelling gold flakes in it!" I complained. My muscles where aching, I had cuts and bruises on my arms and I was tired, but the shower helped greatly.

"Ok, let's go! We need to go talk to my little Latino friend!" She said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door.

We walked past the Aphrodite cabin and the Ares cabin and got allot of glares. I guess Artemis has a lot of haters.

"Ah here we are!" Emma said as we stopped infront of a steampunk like building with a bank vault door.

"What do they keep in there, missiles?" I commented on the fact that it had such tight security, but was surprised with the answer.

"Yup!" Emma said cheerfully and she pressed a button on a panne land spoke into it.

"Yo! Let us in, or I will tell the Aphrodite cabin about what you did to there bunks!" She said into the speaker. The door instantly opened.

"What they did was that bad? Those prissy people don't seem that scary..." I said half laughing.

"Actually they are the most terrifying people at camp if you get taken into there cabin you come out with a makeover!" She said horrified at the thought of becoming a Barbie doll.

"Now I can see the severity of your threat!" I said and we went inside the god of crafts cabin.


	7. Chapter 7

Child Of The Moon Ch.7

We start working

We walked inside cabin nine and it was amazing. All the bunks folded down from the wall when the camper scanned there hand on a panel on the wall, but at the very end of the cabin was the coolest bed ever. It had a whole gaming center setup, it was a water bed, it had slightly scorched sheets, and like thirty pillows!

The one thing is that there was bronze, gold, and silver scraps of metal all over the floor, and the sound of saws, pounding metal, and people shouting curses.

"WHAT THE HADES! YOU MOVED MY CELESTIAL BRONZE CIRCUT BOARDS! WHERE IN TARTARUS ARE THEY!" I heard someone roar along with some things I won't repeat.

"Ah hello Emma!" Someone to the side said we turned to see who it was. That's when I almost screamed. There stood a boy who looked like every girls idea of a cute Latino boy. He had curly hair, a smile that would make any teacher put at the front of the class to prevent trouble, Carmel skin, deep brown eyes, a white tee shirt, brown leather jacket, blue jeans, and a yellow tool belt. What was even better was the fact that he obviously didn't care if he got dirty, because he had grease smudges on his face and hands, and his curly chocolate brown hair was singed at the tips.

"Hay Leo! We stopped by to ask a favor." Emma started with a casual tone, while I sat there looking like a total dork trying to ignore the fact that Leo was totally cute. "Jo is feeling home sick, and we wanted to make our cabin feel like home."

"Sure! I remember when I felt like that, well I never really felt like that, but I know how you feel, I'll help!" Leo said in a cute way only class clowns could.

"Emma could we talk for a sec? Over here?" I said pointing about five feet away to a spot on the floor where there was no junk.

"Ok..." Emma said and slowly walked over there very skeptical of were she walked.

"I think we should ask him for help about Janus too. He seems like someone who could set a really good trap." I said and smiled.

"Good thinking, plus he has an argument going with one of the Athena kids right now anyways!" She said excitedly. We walked back over to Leo.

"We would also like help with something, prank related, you in? We will give u the details if you agree." I said a little shyly. What you couldn't tell was what I was thinking. Leo contemplated for a little bit but started nodding.

"The Hot-Man it in!" He said and his hair lit on fire at the tips. "Oops! Sorry I'm just excited. But anyways, what's your idea for your cabin!" He bashfully looked away and blushed.

"We want to make two apartment additions, one above the bunk room and one below, they will be basically be mini houses with all the same accommodations of a house, living room/kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, study, and closets, but smaller, I can give you the plans from mine at home that I have, but we want them to fallow the theme of the rest of the cabin with hi tech mixed with beautiful silver walls. Could you do that?" I explained telling him the layout of what we wanted.

"Pice of cake, but right now I have some things for you! Some weapons, and armor! I figured you would kneed it... So ya come this way." And he lead us through the mess.


	8. Chapter 8

Child of the Moon Ch.8

I Have A Panic Attack

As we walked Leo yelled at his other cabin mates, you could tell he was the leader in his cabin. He kept shouting things like.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" Or "YOU'RE DOING THAT WRONG!" And the occasional "GREAT JOB!"

"You run a tight ship here!" I shouted, but my voice was lost in the noise. How dose he make himself heard?

"My office is through this door, and through a tunnel too a warehouse and then through the warehouse to an office in the back." He said his hand on the wheel that opens the bunker door. I nodded knowing if I spoke he couldn't hear me.

"This is going to be fun!" He said as he gave us a wikid grin, which made me suspicious, but only for a second, because I was suddenly launched into the dark tunnel and into a rollercoaster seat.

"Holy hades!" I shouted surprised by multiple things. First. It was quiet. Second. It was dark. Third. I was just kidnaped by my best friend and a crazy Latino!

"Huh, you started using Greek gods quick?" Leo remarked with confusion in his voice. I couldn't see him so he sounded like he was everywhere.

"Ya, well my dad believed in Greek not-so-myths so he kind of drilled it into me, but I never expected them to be real!" I said panic rising inside me.

Small space.

Dark

Need air.

I started hyperventilating.

"Oh, crap! I forgot Jo was claustrophobic! Leo start the coaster! We kneed to get her out as fast as we can!" A disembodied Emma shouted in the dark.

"'K! Just let me find the lever!" Leo said you could hear the stress in his voice. A candle flickered in Leo's hand. Then I noticed it wasn't a candle. It was literal fire coming out of his hand. That's when I blacked out from too little air.


	9. Chapter 9 (final one)

Child of the Moon Ch.9

I beat up a child of The God of Crafts

When I woke up all I could see was a bright light pointed in my eyes, and could hear two people arguing over whose fault it was that I had a panic attack. I couldn't make out the works over the pounding in my head.

I groaned.

I heard familiar footsteps running over to the uncomfortable cot i was laying on and the bright light disappeared. It took me a while to clear the spots from my eyes, but when i did i was not where I expected to be. I had convinced myself that I was in the big house and that Chiron was arguing with a councler over who to make wash dishes after dinner with the harpys, but when I could see again it was a completely different scene.

I was laying on a scratchy green millitary cot in the middle of a giant warehouse area full of crates and randome pices of bronze technology. A lamp was attached to a spear that was laying against a large crate to my right. I figured the lamp was the bright light in my eyes.

"You ok?" Emma asked with a concerned look on her face. I sat up and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Ya, I'm fine, just a stupid fear, I hate it." I looked over to a work table and saw Leo looking down at something and fiddling with it, I could hear the clicking of metle.

"Hay Leo, let's get her some weapons and armor!" Emma said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Ok, let's go, the armory is back here." Le said jumping into action and leading us to another part of the warehouse.

"So... I am guessing you want moon steel?" Leo said as we stopped infront of a bronze mettle door.

"Well... I want something that matches my ring... But I wondered how I could possibly get away with whareing Greek armor in the middle of the city..." I looked at Leo and my cheeks burned. Why dose every guy I meet here have to be a cute one! Tho I have to admit I like Janus more just because I see the intelligence in his eyes...

"the mist. But that's a topic for later..." I turn to him and punch him in the arm. Hard. "Ouch! What was that for!?" He wines.

"You shoved my is that blasted confined space without thinking!" I shout.

"Good point..." He says and opens the door


End file.
